Connectors are heavily used with computing devices in order to enable computing devices to communicate power and data. Mobile computing devices have traditionally used exterior connectors or connector slots (e.g. for Secure Digital cards). Among other drawbacks, the traditional connectors require ‘real estate’ on the housing to accommodate the dimensions of the connector or slot.